


Baby-doll

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Hearing Voices, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Molestation, Multiple Voices, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: First poem in a series about the voices in a persons head





	Baby-doll

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Thank you for reading, and giving kudos, and even commenting, it means a lot.  
> Second, this is based off my experience of having voices in my head that had names, and feelings that I felt based on them.  
> Thirdly, I am getting help and seeking treatment before anybody goes off the bandwagon and accuses me of being crazy.  
> Fourthly, thanks again. On-ward! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING.

My new friend is Bruce  
He's kind  
But creepy  
He calls me his Baby-Doll  
It makes me feel safe and loved  
He's not real  
By any means  
He makes the loneliness bearable  
There's one thing about Bruce though I don't like  
He likes sexualizing everything  
No matter how small  
It feels violating  
Like Being molested all over again  
His presence is always there now  
He just showed up the other day  
No warning  
Baby-Doll he says  
I'll make you feel better  
I'll make sure all the pain will carried  
How am I to argue?


End file.
